


Possible consequences of debatable actions

by greensilverserpent



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What's the difference between right and wrong again?





	Possible consequences of debatable actions

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-06-07 09:45pm to 09:53pm

"Susan?" Sheridan asked quietly, surprised to find his second in command in the Observation Dome at this hour. Ivanova turned, sent him a small smile, then went back to watching the blackness beyond the council. He joined her, letting silence shroud them for long moments. 

"Every time I think we finally got something right, it somehow dissolves into nothingness." When he remained silent, she continued. "Today I negotiated with a few human traders. In the end they were just too scared to sign the agreement papers." She snorted. "Hell, we both know how many times I could have thrown them into the brig these last years, knowing how much they really smuggle through our customs, but I never did. I thought one day we might need them out there. But now that we do, they're scared witless. Funny how scum like that can have a functioning mind when it comes to their own hide."

"They are only human, Susan. They're not infallible." 

"No, but they were taking great risks long before this war. They've been taking risks with me since the day I've been stationed here and they know it." 

"Maybe they simply do not wish to remember." 

"If they just need remembering, I can oblige. I just kick their butts first thing in the morning." A smile accompanied the words, reflected on the Captain's face. 

"If that's what it takes I won't have any objections. Provided your 'kick' won't last for life." 

Ivanova laughed. 

"I'll try." 

It was his turn to laugh then. 

"Do so. Otherwise I'm sure I will have to answer a few rather disturbing questions in Med-Lab as soon as you're finished, which, as you probably suspect, I would rather avoid." 

She smiled. 

"Can't have that... again." 

This time both laughed.


End file.
